This invention relates to a driving skill judging apparatus, a variable steering apparatus, a vehicle and a driving skill judging method.
A published patent application publication No. 2006-232173 shows a judging apparatus configured to estimate an ideal steering angle with respect to road alignments and so on, to detect a steering error with respect to the ideal steering angle by a deviation between an actual steering angle and the ideal steering angle, to detect an adjustment steering by the steering error, and to judge a driving skill based on the magnitude and the frequency of the adjustment steering.